


my heart misses what my mind can't find

by moegan



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Evil!Vegeta, F/M, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan
Summary: “I won’t let you hurt anyone else,” you manage, wiping your gloved hand against your bleeding mouth. You snarl at him, the one man you never thought you’d fight again - Vegeta.He smirks, tongue protruding just between the cupid’s bow of his lips, “Oh you putrid earthling, stop kidding yourself,” he lunges forward in midair, his hand clutching your throat, “As if you ever had a chance.”
Relationships: Vegeta (Dragon Ball) & Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/You
Kudos: 64





	my heart misses what my mind can't find

Your knuckles are split wide open, your mouth trickling with the taste of iron. You shake your head, sweat pouring down your back, and you know that you look pathetic as you hold back tears. 

“I won’t let you hurt anyone else,” you manage, wiping your gloved hand against your bleeding mouth. You snarl at him, the one man you never thought you’d fight again - _Vegeta_. 

He smirks, tongue protruding just between the cupid’s bow of his lips, “Oh you putrid earthling, stop kidding yourself,” he lunges forward in midair, his hand clutching your throat, “As if you ever had a chance.”

There is one item left in your arsenal, something you watched the very man in front of you use to defeat the Majin Buu from years ago. Every fiber of your being screams at you as you begin to build up your energy, starting in your core. Your muscles feel like they’re tearing and you can’t keep the tears from your eyes as the ki swirls like a vortex in your soul.

A feral scream splits your lips and you tilt your head back, resisting the hold of his palm as you do so. You finally feel yourself charged up, every blood vessel in your body crying for relief. Your body can’t handle the stress much longer before it will be torn apart - and you know you’ll never recover. You will go to Other World and fight for your right to keep your body. You haven’t been a saint, but you hope you’ve done enough good to keep the one thing that reminds you of your time on earth.

“Oh, Prince, do me a favor, why don’t you?” your lower lip wobbles but you feel the steel in your gaze as your bright white ki energy swallows your pupils whole, “ ** _Go to hell_.**”

At that moment, you release your energy in a flash of light, that same bloodcurdling screech you hear in your nightmares echoing in your own ears as it tears your throat to shreds. The last thing you see before your body gives out from the stress and pain alone is Vegeta’s cold, dark eyes mirroring the look of betrayal in your own.

-

You did not expect to wake up in a hospital in Other World. You figured that when you were transported to the next plane of existence, your spirit would float down the line and wait to see King Yemma and his book of souls.

Your tongue is like sandpaper in your throat and your eyes are practically glued shut, but you manage to open them eventually. You sit up and suddenly a beeping sound begins to resound in your ears. The piercing noise hurts down to your spine and you try to plug your ears, standing to your feet as you try to get away from it.

Your body seems to be relying on its most primal instincts - you’re scared, so you run away. You push through the hall full of people, completely unaware of your appearance - hospital gown split down the back, the unclasped corners of the coat billowing in the wind you are creating as you rush through the hallways.

There are wires and plugs attached to you and you can vaguely hear someone who seems like a doctor calling out for you, but the ringing won’t stop and you can’t make out much of anything other than what’s five feet in front of you. The edges of your vision is blurred, and no matter how many times you shake your head, you can’t get it to clear.

A familiar pair of vocals calls you out of your rampage and you bare your fangs, the Saiyan in you bristling at the enemy you felled before you fell yourself.

Every muscle in your body tenses, but the Prince is walking ever so carefully towards you, as if you were a wild animal foaming at the mouth. 

**_“Don’t come near me,”_** you warn, holding your hands up in your standard fighting position. ** _“Or I swear I’ll kill you!”_**

You’ve never seen Vegeta _wince_ before, and it does something to your heart. You find yourself blinking hard to be sure he’s real - he _must be_ , because you killed him back on earth. It’s strange that he has his body, though. He was always telling you how he’d done such horrible things that he’d go straight to hell. You suppose he didn’t take your final words _literally_ , considering he’s stood in front of you.

“Hey,” he sounds almost _tender_ and you swear you must be in some alternate dimension. Vegeta tilts his head and approaches you slowly, his hands facing you, palms up. It’s unlike the Prince of Saiyans to show himself as vulnerable, and you’re becoming more confused as the seconds pass.

You’re blinking hard now, your vision sparking. You see stars and you can’t blink enough to try and clear the path in front of you. A primal shout echoes in your throat and you grip your hands in your hair, crouching slightly at the knees.

Vegeta is closer to you now and you want to rip into him with your teeth, tearing him to shreds for what he did to you. You feel tears water in your eyes and it takes away even more of your vision. 

“Look at me,” his voice is rough and he’s now just in front of you.

You grind your teeth together and shake your head, hands pulling at your hair follicles until your scalp burns. Your heart is pounding in your chest and you swear it’s going to burst forth from the cage of your lungs.

Vegeta’s hand is on your shoulder, “ _Look. At. Me.”_

Your eyes snap upward and the small pinpoints you can see allow you to look him directly in the irises. Something is different about him, something you can’t quite make out. He seems almost back to the way he was before you had to fight him to the death.

“ _ **Keep your eyes on me**_ ,” Vegeta is calm and quiet and his hands frame your neck. “You look like you’re about to transform.”

You shake your head, “Wh-What the _hell_. Why are you here and not trying to murder me? Just because we’re in Other World does not mean you get to touch me like this.”

Vegeta’s brows knit together and he tilts his head, “Other World? Silly woman, what do you mean?”

“I _died_ and I killed you!” You grunt, a striking pain shooting up your spine to settle in the base of your skull. “Wh-Why are you being like this?”

The Saiyan Prince licks his lips and tries not to laugh at you for fear of you striking him across the face, “You’re not dead. You’re in a hospital. You killed my dopple-ganger, one created by an intergalactic deity. I was on another planet when you unleashed your energy.”

Your eyes go wide and you stumble forward onto your knees, hands gripping at his armor as the tears flow freely, “Y-You’re…this is real?”

Vegeta chuckles as he shakes his head, wrapping you up in his arms and effectively closing the gap created by the split in your hospital gown. His mouth is against your temple when he speaks next, “Kakarot told me you’d sacrificed yourself to save the planet. How _noble_.”

You sniffle and dig your nails into what skin you can reach at the base of his back, fingers clutching onto him like you might lose him all over again. You gasp out a breath, “I-I thought you’d turned. I…I had to _kill you_.”

“I know,” his voice reverberates against you as he speaks. “I’m so proud of you.”

Humans don’t understand Saiyans - your insatiable desire for pride and power, the way you speak to one another, and how the tail at the base of your back flickers to find another.

That’s why you know none of the human fighters would understand the weight of the words Vegeta has just spoken to you; how they settle on your shoulders and lift your spirit. Your voice breaks, “I almost c-couldn’t.”

Vegeta tugs you back to look you in the eyes, “Don’t tell the others, but I don’t know if I could’ve killed you either.”

Your eyes widen and your tail wraps around his waist, holding him close as you yank him forward to kiss him directly on the mouth. Your arms rest against his neck and you toy with his hair, feeling as his scalp pulsates with the threat of super energy.

“Was the hardest thing I had to do,” you murmur against his lips, the gentle prodding of his tongue making your stomach do flips. “I-I don’t know if I could live without y-”

Vegeta’s mouth bruises yours as he cuts you off, unwilling to let you finish your sentence. He shakes his head, “Don’t go there.”

You swallow and your lower lip wobbles but you clutch onto your Saiyan pride and tense your muscles, pushing the doubts away and replacing them with the desire to grow stronger, more powerful. Your body is throbbing with the desire to flex your fists, the inability for your Saiyan body to sit still making your toes curl.

“I don’t think I’ve ever said this before,” Vegeta helps you stand to your feet, “but I think you need to take it easy for a while.”

You push yourself up on your toes to kiss the corner of his mouth, “You just don’t want to get your ass kicked.”

The blush that burns into his cheeks does not go unnoticed, “I wouldn’t be so attracted to you if you were a weakling. Take it as a compliment.”

And you do show him your strength later, both on and off the training grounds.


End file.
